


a loving gift; a secret

by Bloodsbane



Series: Sashay AU [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Drugged Sex, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Slut Shaming, Trans Male Character, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodsbane/pseuds/Bloodsbane
Summary: Having recently discovered they both enjoy a bit of consensual non-consent in the bedroom, Elias and Martin try out a different sort of scene for the first time.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Series: Sashay AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050611
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	a loving gift; a secret

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Martinelias week! I wanted to contribute, so here's something I wrote a long while ago, all polished up for the occasion uvu
> 
> Shoutout to Zyka, who jammed with me in DMs, where the framework of this was written. It belongs to our shared AU, the series to which this fic is attached. Looking at the series notes/first fic isn't required to enjoy this one, but I'd recommend at least glancing if you'd like more context. All you really need to know is that, at the moment, Martin is (sort of) living with Peter and Elias, who are married. He has a sexual relationship with both of them, though I wouldn't say he's technically dating either. 
> 
> Terms used for Martin are hole/clit/chest. Content warnings in the end notes! Enjoy~

They discuss it beforehand, at length, figuring out details and boundaries. But Martin admits he's usually a pretty light sleeper, and Elias takes a moment to think that over. What he really wants is for Martin to sleep through all of it. Briefly an idea comes to him, but he’s quick to dismiss it — surely that would be too much, too soon, pushing too far… 

Martin notices his expression, urges Elias’ to let him know what’s on his mind. So Elias admits they could, perhaps, use some sort of medicine or drug, something to help Martin sleep deeply.

Martin thinks it over... and, to Elias’ surprise, agrees. Doesn’t mind the idea, maybe even prefers it; if he's so sleepy, he won't get anxious beforehand, and won't wake up in the middle of it, which might be jarring and stressful. For a moment, Martin dwells on the idea of it... being comfortable in bed, gently falling asleep, and Elias having his way with him. He blushes hard and says they'll have to figure out the details with whatever Martin takes, to make sure it's safe... but no, he wouldn't mind that.

Together, they figure out a system of signals and safewords. Martin says as long as Elias signals before drugging him, to let Martin know it's coming, he's fine with Elias choosing the time they try it out. 

As Elias moves on to discuss what it is he'll be doing to Martin once he’s asleep, Martin quickly waves him off, saying Elias can do what he wants. In truth, Martin kind of prefers not knowing. “I trust you,” is his only answer when Elias prods for an explanation, along with a shrug and a smile. 

Sometimes Elias forgets that this thing between them… it’s not exactly new. It’s been months since that first kiss on the couch, and since then they’ve tried many things together. Still, it feels so sudden, to hear Martin say something like that. There was once a time he could hardly stand being in the same room as Elias, always looking at him with that discomforted, vaguely suspicious look. Elias convinces himself that his smile is due to amusement at the memory rather than anything else. 

* * *

It ends up happening a couple weeks later, long after Martin gets a check-up and they research some of the drugs eligible for their little scene. Martin had a busy day: it's his weekend, but he went fishing with Peter that morning, spent part of the afternoon out with some other club employees, then swung by the grocery store so he could make dinner. Elias greets him with an easy smile, offers to help him with dinner, and Martin happily accepts.

It’s a mostly quiet affair, but they work in tandem, and it's nice. The three of them eat together; Peter finishes first, claiming to have an appointment that night. Martin mentions that he might settle into the library, maybe read a book before he turns in a bit early. 

“Are you that tired?” Elias asks, setting aside his napkin and pushing away a mostly-clean plate. It's an innocent enough question... but something about him, his smile, the look in his eyes... Martin feels himself shiver, just a bit, and he gets an idea of what might be coming.

Rather than say anything about it, Martin simply nods and finishes his dinner, then goes to read for a while. About half-an-hour later, Elias comes into the library. He approaches from behind, hands slipping into Martin’s hair. It’s grown long and soft, falling in gentle waves down Martin’s shoulders. Elias runs his fingers through it, then asks, very casually, "Martin, would you like me to prepare you a cup of tea before bed?"

Martin takes a sudden breath, feeling himself grow warm, and knows that Elias can feel the tension beneath his fingers. After a moment of consideration, he answers, "That sounds... lovely. Thank you, Elias." 

"Of course, Martin. Just a moment."

It looks like a normal cup of tea. Smells like it. Martin says thank you; Elias just smiles, grabbing a book for himself. He sits in his usual chair, legs crossed, and begins to read.

It doesn't take long for Martin to feel sleepy. He was already beginning to wilt, even before Elias came in, but now he can feel his body getting heavy and slow, head drooping.

Suddenly, Elias is back at his side. "You look tired, Martin. Should I help you to bed?"

Martin blinks, and it seems to take forever. When his eyes open again, Elias is very close. 

"Come along, Martin. I can get you settled down."

It's getting hard to think. Martin tries to say something, but he doesn't even know what. His hand reaches up for Elias. 

Elias takes his hand, and his eyes are burning, but his words are clear and calm when he asks, "Martin, will you let me take care of you?"

It takes a moment for him to remember. But Martin nods, squeezing Elias' hand. Tilts his head up for a kiss, and is gone before it's over.

* * *

It's only a little difficult getting Martin to his room after that. He's not exactly asleep, but his eyes are unfocused, and he stumbles a bit on their way. Elias gets him to the bed and sits with him, gently brushing his hair, as he falls asleep.

For a few minutes Elias just stays there, watching Martin, taking him in, soaking in his responsibility. Martin's face is totally slack, content and soft with deep sleep. He snores a little, just a little. Feeling immeasurably pleased, Elias leaves the room to get his things.

First are the ropes, elegant silk things in a dark blue color that look lovely wrapped around Martin's wrists. Elias loops them through the headboard, then debates for a moment before giving Martin the blindfold and gag. They might not be necessary, but it all accomplishes what it's supposed to, and Elias is struck through with a wicked thrill at seeing Martin like this: unconscious, bound, and completely at his mercy.

He starts slowly, mostly looking, appreciating, indulging. Kisses Martin's cheek, his neck, sucking at the soft skin there. His hands flit about, teasing at Martin's clothes, tempted to push them away, but. He likes slipping beneath them, hands hidden under soft fabric. The shirt is from Peter, Elias knows, too expensive to be anything that was Martin's originally. Elias pulls back to push it up and out of the way, just above Martin's chest. He touches there, then rests his palms on Martin's stomach as he settles between the man's legs. He's hard already, feels himself pressing against Martin through both layers of clothing, and growls deep in his chest, rutting. Watching the way Martin moves and breathes and does not wake up.

"What a pretty thing you are," Elias mutters to himself, there in that dark room with Martin wrapped up for him. "I could get used to you like this. Pliant and easy. I'm sure this is how you prefer to be, beneath my hands."

Elias continues like that, talking as he leaves the bed, undressing and neatly folding his clothes, setting them aside. He tugs off Martin's trousers and pants, spreads his thighs apart to appreciate him. He's only a little wet there, but Elias is prepared, and works him open with lubricated fingers as he praises Martin for being so perfect like this. "I'm sorry for the tea," Elias says, slipping in a third finger, "But we both know this is what you really wanted. What you know you deserve. To be just like this... a hole that can't say no." 

Elias hasn't fucked Martin yet, nor vise versa. Once, Elias used his fingers on the younger man, to great effect, but- usually Peter is between them, a comfortable buffer. Now, in the dark of the room, with Peter gone and no one to find them, to discover what Elias has done, to save Martin- now, he is only for Elias. The man curls his fingers and is rewarded with the softest of moans, floating like a question on the edge of Martin's deep breathes. Just barely, Elias feels him clench down, and when he moves his thumb to Martin's clit, it earns him an unconscious twitch.

When Elias presses himself inside, there's still a bit of drag, the slightest hint of resistance, and it makes his blood run hot. He pulls out, just enough to soak himself with Martin's natural slick, then pushes in all the way. Martin makes small noises beneath him, his body trying to shift in sleep, but he's restricted by the rope. Elias holds his waist and waits until Martin stills once more. 

The small bit of friction is delicious on his cock as he languidly thrusts. Elias closes his eyes, focusing on the feeling of it, and how the sound of him sinking into Martin over and over is the only thing that matters. Martin's breathing barely changes. His body is so warm with sleep, so heavy with the drug that Elias served him, watched him drink.

Elias leans down, draping himself over Martin, and holds onto the sleeping man's shoulders. He puts his mouth right beside Martin's ear. "I wonder if you can feel this, the way I'm fucking you. Isn't it amazing, Martin? You're getting wetter already. You may be asleep, but your body knows what it wants, what it's for. Thank you for letting me-" He falters, breathless with his own arousal, "-take this from you. What a beautiful, wonderful thing you are for me." 

It doesn't take him long after that, which is a shame, but every moment of it is even better than the last, better than he could have hoped for. He buries himself in Martin over and over, hips rolling, listening to the way his breaths sometimes hitch or curl into moans, little gasps. Even like this, he's noisy, Elias thinks with a strange fondness. He uses a hand to hold Martin's thigh, pushing it up, opening him more, adjusting the angle just enough so he actually pulls a proper gasp from Martin as he sleeps. His body is hot and trembling, approaching its peak, and Elias burns with the knowledge that he doesn't need Martin's permission to get him here, not really, not if he doesn't want it. 

But even as he comes, pressed fully against Martin, trembling, hissing through his teeth, Elias knows the truth. Martin gave him this, with both eyes open, with a smile and a shrug. _I trust you._

* * *

In the morning, Elias is there when Martin wakes up. It's a slow return to the land of the living, and Martin is still bleary-eyed when Elias brushes his hair from his face. "How do you feel?"

It takes Martin a minute to realize where he is, what happened before he slept… and what must have happened after. He blushes and gently shifts onto his side, stomach curling against Elias' back. 

"I'm.... good," he slurs, sleepy. "Good. Don't hurt, feel tired."

"I should think so. You had quite the day, yesterday."

"And night," Martin says, smiling. After a few deep breathes, he asks lightly, "Did you have fun?" 

Elias gives him a kiss, something sweet and chaste. "Very much. I'll tell you about it later, shall I?"

Martin blushes again, rubbing at his eyes and turning away just slightly. "Yes, please."

**Author's Note:**

> CWs:  
> > elias and martin negotiate a scene where elias drugs martin, then fucks him while he's asleep  
> > consent checks/signals are used but not explicitly noted in the text  
> > elias drugs martin with tea  
> > elias restrains, blindfolds, and gags martin  
> > i tagged this fic with 'slut shaming', which might be overkill, but it's in reference to elias' dialogue while martin is asleep; just wanted to be careful, since it could come off that way?


End file.
